The bit cost of NAND-type flash memories has been reduced through the shrink of the planar structure and multi-valued memory cells. However, the shrink of the planar structure is approaching its limit due to the limit of processing technology and an increase in the cost of lithography apparatuses. Recently, therefore, technology to stack memory cells in the vertical direction has been proposed.